


satu janji setahun silam

by revabhipraya



Series: dunia yang berputar di antara kita [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Broken Promises, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Promises, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Hei, Morgiana, ada satu janjiku padamu yang tidak kutepati." (5/7)





	satu janji setahun silam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon.
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk alimor week 2019 day #5: sacrifice_

.

.

.

"Hei, Morgiana, ada satu janjiku padamu yang tidak kutepati."

Kalimat bernada penyesalan yang diucapkan Alibaba tampaknya lebih baik tidak diucapkan, apalagi yang diucapkannya adalah kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa ia pernah mengingkari janji. Siapa pun, tidak hanya Morgiana tentunya, tidak akan suka jika janji tidak ditepati. Meski begitu, Alibaba merasa perlu untuk mengatakan hal yang terus-terusan ia pendam selama ini.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih dan satu tahun. Sejauh ini, hubungan mereka berjalan dengan aman dan damai. Memang ada beberapa hal yang kerap mereka perdebatkan, tetapi mereka selalu berakhir saling memaafkan satu sama lain dengan saling meminta maaf kepada satu sama lain. Toh, pada dasarnya, mereka sama-sama tahu kalau hal sesepele itu tidak boleh menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin.

Hari itu, atau tepatnya malam itu, Alibaba dan Morgiana tengah duduk bersama di lantai teratas gedung Perusahaan Dagang Alibaba. Keduanya duduk menghadap ke jendela besar yang langsung memperlihatkan laut terdekat dari tempat mereka berada saat itu. Langit juga ikut menghiasi malam sebagai latar, dengan bintang-bintang kecil yang malam itu tampak lebih benderang dari biasanya, juga dengan bulan sabit yang tidak tertutup awan sama sekali. Cerah, dan sangat menggiurkan sehingga membuat Alibaba dan Morgiana memutuskan untuk tidur lebih larut demi menikmati langit lebih dulu.

Morgiana tidak langsung merespons perkataan Alibaba dengan kata-kata. Pertama, gadis itu menoleh ke arah suaminya, mencari niat Alipbaba melalui iris kecoklatan sang pemuda. Mata itu tidak berbohong, berarti Alibaba tidak sedang mempermainkannya. Wajahnya juga tampak serius, sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan adanya kejahilan yang ingin pemuda itu lakukan untuk membuat istrinya tertawa.

"Janji yang mana?" tanya Morgiana setelah analisisnya berakhir. Alibaba tidak berbohong, tetapi gadis itu butuh informasi lebih dari sekadar "ada satu janji yang tidak kutepati".

"Janji saat melamarmu dulu," jawab Alibaba pelan. "Masih ingat, tidak?"

Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Janji untuk," Alibaba terkekeh pelan, "tidak mati lagi."

"Eh?" Morgiana menoleh. "Janji itu terlanggar?"

"Iya," angguk Alibaba. "Saat aku akan menyelamatkan semua orang untuk tidak kembali menjadi rukh, aku telah melanggar janji itu."

Morgiana mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tapi, sekarang ini Alibaba-kun masih hidup, 'kan?"

"Bisa dibilang," Alibaba mengusap dagu, "ini adalah hidupku yang ketiga."

Mata Morgiana masih menatap Alibaba. Gadis itu bingung. Menuntut penjelasan, tetapi tidak menyatakannya langsung dengan kata-kata.

"Saat itu, aku, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, dan Judar harus pergi ke Istana Suci untuk mengubah kembali takdir rukh. Aladdin membuka pintu ke sana dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, tetapi kami tidak bisa begitu saja masuk. Ada syaratnya."

Morgiana tidak merespons, tetapi matanya tampak fokus. Gadis itu menyimak.

"Masuk ke dalam sana sama saja dengan mati," lanjut Alibaba serius. "Kami harus mati, tetapi akan kembali hidup jika kami dapat keluar dari sana sebelum pintu tertutup. Risikonya besar: nyawa. Aku sempat dilema, Morgiana, karena aku sudah berjanji kepadamu untuk tidak mati lagi, bukan? Tapi aku lebih memikirkan orang-orang yang rela mati demi dunia yang baru, termasuk kamu. Jadi, aku ... melakukannya."

Mulut Morgiana masih bungkam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Alibaba.

"Aku mati," Alibaba membuang muka, "lagi, meski akhirnya hidup kembali."

Belum ada respons dari Morgiana saat Alibaba mengakhiri ceritanya. Alibaba tidak berani menoleh karena berasumsi bahwa istrinya akan marah, dan hanya ia yang tahu betapa tidak enaknya menerima amarah seorang Morgiana. Mereka pernah beradu argumen beberapa kali, beberapa di antaranya sampai membuat Morgiana marah, dan Alibaba tidak sudi mengulangnya kembali malam ini.

Beberapa detik hening, Alibaba masih belum berani menoleh.

"Alibaba-kun, yang namanya janji itu memang harus ditepati."

Alibaba spontan meringis. Benar sepertinya, Morgiana akan marah kepadanya.

"Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa situasi tertentu yang memperbolehkan seseorang untuk tidak menepati janjinya," lanjut Morgiana. "Termasuk, saat Alibaba-kun harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk sementara demi nyawa seluruh orang di muka bumi."

Perlahan, Alibaba menoleh. "Kamu tidak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Morgiana balik. "Alibaba-kun sudah menyelamatkan semua orang di bumi, termasuk menyelamatkanku juga. Sudah sewajarnya aku senang―atau malah bangga."

Alibaba merengut. "Jadi ... kamu tidak marah?"

"Tidak," senyum Morgiana. "Alibaba-kun sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan melanggar janji. Justru akulah yang seharusnya disalahkan karena melanggar janji."

"Eh?" Alibaba mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya kamu pernah menjanjikan sesuatu, ya?"

"Tentu saja pernah," angguk Morgiana. Wajahnya kali ini serius, tidak tampak ramah sama sekali. "Saat Alibaba-kun berjanji untuk tidak mati lagi, aku berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Alibaba-kun mati."

Oh, benar. Ingatan Alibaba saat ia melamar Morgiana kembali ke benak sang pemuda. Morgiana memang pernah mengatakan hal itu saat menerima lamarannya, lantas apa yang ia langgar dari janji itu?

"Lebih parah lagi, aku melanggarnya dua kali," lanjut Morgiana. "Pertama, saat aku mengajak Alibaba-kun untuk menjadi rukh bersama, padahal seharusnya itu adalah hal yang tidak kita lakukan. Kedua, saat aku membiarkan Alibaba-kun pergi ke Istana Suci dan mati di sana, meski pada akhirnya kembali lagi."

Alibaba tertegun. Dua hal itu, dua hal di luar kehendak Morgiana itu, dianggap sang gadis sebagai ingkar terhadap janji?

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Alibaba-kun," Morgiana menyimpulkan, "karena sudah mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri."

"Tidak," geleng Alibaba pelan. "Ada situasi tertentu lain yang membuat seseorang boleh melanggar janjinya pada orang lain, Morgiana. Salah satunya, dalam kasusmu, adalah saat pikiranmu dikuasai oleh orang lain."

Morgiana mengerjap. "Tapi, Alibaba-kun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh―"

"Kalau menurut Sinbad, aku ini enigma," potong Alibaba cepat. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tetapi sepertinya karena kematianku yang pertama itulah aku jadi berbeda. Rukh lamaku yang bersatu dengan tubuh baruku membuatku jadi ... bukan aku? Sama halnya dengan Hakuryuu yang menerima bagian tubuh dari Kouen-san, atau Hakuei-san yang tubuhnya diubah oleh Aladdin. Kami berubah, karena itulah kami tidak terpengaruh oleh perubahan takdir rukh."

Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya. "Karena tubuh kalian bercampur?"

"Mungkin seperti itu," angguk Alibaba. "Jadi, kami bisa dijadikan pengecualian kala itu. Kamu, kamu tidak bisa seperti itu, Morgiana, jadi aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena telah melanggar janji."

Ragu, Morgiana berusaha menyanggah, "Tapi―"

"Begini, begini." Alibaba mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah melanggar janji, kamu juga sudah melanggar janji. Karena kita sama-sama sudah melanggar janji, jadi kita impas, oke?"

"Tapi, aku melanggar janjiku dua kali, Alibaba-kun."

"Menurutku itu satu," bantah Alibaba. "Karena keinginan menjadi rukh dan kepergianku ke Istana Suci berhubungan."

Morgiana tertegun. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja!" angguk Alibaba girang. "Lagi pula, semua itu sudah lewat, 'kan?"

"... ya?"

"Tenang saja." Sigap, Alibaba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Morgiana. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku. Aku tidak akan mati lagi, Morgiana."

Perlahan, Morgiana membentuk senyum. "Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Alibaba-kun mati lagi, kalau begitu."

Lalu keduanya berpelukan.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
